


First Kiss

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, together at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Everything was throbbing in Ggio’s head. He felt so rattled and unprepared for what was currently taking place. The fact that Ichigo had given him that heated stare that burrowed it’s way into his heart had stirred him up in so many ways that were foreign to him. But he didn’t push Ichigo away...
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Ggio Vega
Kudos: 13





	First Kiss

Everything was throbbing in Ggio’s head. He felt so rattled and unprepared for what was currently taking place. The fact that Ichigo had given him that heated stare that burrowed it’s way into his heart had stirred him up in so many ways that were foreign to him. But he didn’t push Ichigo away when the male shifted closer and gradually eased him down onto his back on the bed. Ggio couldn’t bear to look away, even though his heart was threatening to literally jump out of his chest.    
  
The moment Ichigo leaned further down and brushed their lips together, well...it was as if lightning had struck him and then a calm had come about after such a storm of emotion. Slowly Ggio shyly moved his lips to move along with Kurosaki’s gentle encouraging nips to his bottom lip, or the light passes along with his tongue. Almost childishly so, Ggio nipped at the tip of Kurosaki’s tongue, but that only seemed to encourage the human to grow further aroused.    
  
“Nn...I’m trying to be gentle here Ggio.” Ichigo hissed out huskily in warning, truly trying to be good for his crush. But the fact that a visible shudder ran through the cat-like male’s form and an unconsciously let out the sweetest of mewls. “Hn, dammit Ggio...you tease..” Ichigo sounded so in awe, but also struggling to restrain himself further. Ggio could only look on with a satisfied purr, proud of himself that he of all people managed to make Ichigo feel that way. The weak groan that Ichigo let out afterward only added to Ggio’s growing confidence and proudness.    
  
“Oi, Kurosaki…” Ggio uttered quietly, breaking the current silence as he leaned up to gently lock their lips together again. Everything in that moment flooded Ggio’s senses. The human’s nectar-like taste, the rustic smell and even those soft lips that were surprisingly not chapped. It was a shame when they both broke the connection to breathe in more air into their lungs.    
  
“Hmm?” Ichigo mumbled, brushing their noses together before pecking Ggio’s wet lips again.    
  
“...hey you’ll keep me around right?”    
  
“Heh, of course.” Ichigo chuckled softly, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “There’s no way I’d be able to let you go now…”    
  
And for some reason, Ggio finally felt claimed and better yet...wanted. 


End file.
